When Hisoka Smiles
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: Hisoka was more damaged by his parents neglect then we are led to beleive and Tsuzuki makes a horrible mistake. RR please. Rating for insanity, obsession and charcter death.


Disclaimer: Don't own Yami no Matsuei...though heavens I wish I did.

There was something that Tsuzuki realized when Hisoka first smiled at him.  
No, not a smile. A beam. A radiant burst of sunshine coming out of hiding from the murky clouds.  
Even now, the image lingered with him. He couldn't even remember what he had said to Hisoka to garner such a reaction from the boy.

Maybe it was the way Hisoka looked up at him, shaggy hair framing his doll like face. Maybe it was the way he had tilted his head, eyes closing with the happiness of whatever he had said. Maybe it was how the wide close-mouthed grin stole away the depression and lit up his pale cheeks, whisking away Tsuzuki's breath. An angelic smile, a burst of pure sunshine.

He swore that he had felt the room warm along with the tingly pleasure running down his spine at the sight.

Either way, it was the image that stayed with him, lingered in his thoughts and dreams.  
After a night of pure thought, a rare one, it occurred to Tsuzuki that he had to protect that smile.

At whatever cost.

And then, a moment afterwards, it occurred to him, a small thought, about all the people that he had met who seemed to get hurt.

That massacre.

Serving as a shinigami as punishment for his sins.

Violent sins, violent crimes.

Violent crimes resulting in people getting hurt, people getting dead because of him.

Because he had hurt them, had killed them.

He could hurt Hisoka.

His could kill Hisoka.

He could kill that vibrant smile that stole away his breath and lit up the empath's sweet cheeks.

He could kill Hisoka.

It was likely he could kill Hisoka.

It was plausible he could Kill Hisoka.

He would eventually Kill _Hisoka_.

Eventually, he would, like he had nearly done whilst he was possessed by Saganatsu.  
Eventually, he would see that smile die.

He would see Hisoka's smile wither away like dust, crumble.

He would see Hisoka stare up at him, eyes wide and bright with pain and tears, agonized and shriveling in betrayal. He would see Hisoka's trembling bloodstained lips move, hesitate at first and then his abused vocal cords would manage to ask him 'why'.

'Why did you kill me?"  
"Why did you kill us?"

"Why Tsuzuki?"  
"Why Asato?"

"Why?"  
"Why?"

It occurred to him that night, staring at the ceiling from his spot laying down on the couch, that he would see that one day.  
He would see it because he was a Shinigami, a god of death, in the most literal way.

Because he was a shinigami as punishment for his sins.

He was a god of death because he had killed so many people.

And he would rule over Hisoka's death.

He wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't see Hisoka in agony, pained and betrayed by what he had done.

He wouldn't see Hisoka betrayed.

He had to push Hisoka away, so he wouldn't be betrayed. He had to make Hisoka hate him so he wouldn't feel pain.

It hurt.

The realization hurt.

And they had come so far...  
They had come so FAR.  
Curse him for stealing this away!  
CURSE HIMSELF.  
Goddamn himself.

And so he did.

He rejected Hisoka's offers and invitations for tea and cake, he didn't walk Hisoka home at night. He didn't start conversations anymore and killed any attempts Hisoka had made. He could see that he was confusing the boy, making him angry and maybe even sad at his rejection of him.

He didn't see that he was making Hisoka very sad indeed.

He even went so far as ignoring the sweets that were gingerly placed on his desk, getting some for himself only minutes later. He finished all his paper work for once, declining the empath's offer to help.  
He shut himself down to the boy and this was making Hisoka sad confused and angry. He was making the office confused and angry.

After all, the two had come so far and it was time to move away from their personal soap opera wasn't it?

And so this brought him to another day in an awkward personal office, Hisoka across from him at his own desk, stumbling over his paperwork and shooting him concerned glances, he himself slowly doing his own to avoid talking to the boy across him.

Avoiding Hisoka...A month ago, he would have never saw this day coming.

Hisoka himself was rolling in confusion and depression, mostly confusion and maybe even anger ut only the slightest bit.  
He was confused and concerned. What had made Tsuzuki suddenly...stop? What had made the man close himself off from him?

What?  
Why?  
Why?

He wanted to know why but Tsuzuki's cold eyes were more painful than the frostbite he had often suffered as a child, alone and cold in his cage during winter time. Everytime he made to ask, cold glass chips of amethyst stared hard at him and he would back down, so used to seeing those eyes from his father that old training still held firm ground.

But it would not be this way today.

And so saw Hisoka at break, nervously approaching his friend where he stood at the snack machine, inserting spare change into the slot.

And so saw Tsuzuki looking away from his selections, turning icy cold eyes to the forever teen. So saw Hisoka's feet falter before stealing himself and marching over, glare firmly in place on his own doll like face.

Crossing his arms and glaring up at the man, Hisoka began.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tsuzuki? Why have you been avoiding me?"

And so Hisoka began.

Looking at the young man before him, Tsuzuki turned away with a tiny snort, punching in his selection.

And so Tsuzuki had started.

"Why suddenly so interested in me?"

"What? What do you mean by that, Tsuzuki?"  
Anger.  
"You've never been interested before. Why now?"  
Deceit.  
"That's a lie Tsuzuki and you know it!"  
Confusion.  
"Is it really?"  
Lies.  
"Yes! Why are you doing this, Tsuzuki? Why are you pushing me away?"

Hurt.

Silence.

"Well?"

Looking again at the boy before him, Tsuzuki willed himself to continue. He would not see Hisoka broken and bleeding on the floor. He would not.

But it seemed that, to do it, he would need to...  
Hurt him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course, Tsuzuki! Why? Aren't we..."  
_Friends anymore?_

Straightening and putting the candy bar on top the machine, the brunette haired man turned to face the boy.

"You want to know why?"

Fists clenching at his sides in sudden fear at the tone in Tsuzuki's voice, Hisoka backed away a step.

"You really want to know why?"

Hisoka nodded. Tsuzuki was his friend, he wanted to know what was wrong, why he was pushing him away.

After all, the only place Hisoka had was at Tsuzuki's side.

Walking forwards, Tsuzuki began and the dance started, ending abruptly as Hisoka's back found the wall.

"I'll tell you then. I've realized something Hisoka."

He summoned up anger.  
Hot, furious anger.  
Hot furious anger directed at Hisoka for making him do this.  
Hot furious anger directed at Hisoka for finally opening up like the stormy clouds overhead and bearing a smile like a newborn child.  
Hot welding fury.  
Hot furious boiling anger that gutted his insides and rampaged his soul.

Before he knew what he was doing, Tsuzuki's hand had turned thief, clasping the front of Hisoka's orange shirt and pinning him against the wall. Hisoka was afraid to gasp.  
This new hot anger wanted him to rape this boy in front of him, pillage his soul and leave him for dead and inside he screamed.

He **_screamed_**.

Long and loud he screamed.

"I have been avoiding you know, hoping that you would understand but apparently you don't."

Hisoka's wide eyes were scared.

"What-what don't I understand?"  
Meek and small like a tiny church mouse asking why her meager pennies were being stole.  
It made him want to burn.

"You don't understand that I've realized something horrible about you, Hisoka."

Hot boiling rage.  
He wanted to hurt him.  
Damn you Hisoka.  
DAMN YOU.

The boy slowly slid up the wall like a cornered fly under no will of his own but instead Tsuzuki's turned thief hand. Small pale hands like corn and sand rose to grasp at Tsuzuki's own darker hand, high-tops bracing against the wall.

"Wha-?"

"I've realized something dark and terrible and I don't want to be anywhere near you now. I don't want to be anywhere near you because I fear for my life and my sanity. You're a freak."

A freak.

"A slut."

A slut.

"A demon."

Demon.

"A demon with the power to see into others hearts and use it against them."

Someone who hurts.

Someone to hurt.

"A monster."

Momma and Poppa.  
These are those words.  
Hisoka's world blurred.

"A thief, a spoiled rotten child. don't think that I've not noticed what you've been doing, Soka."

Endearment.

**Saccharine**.

"I know what you've been doing. Raping my mind."

These were Momma's words.

"How else could I even think to love something like you."

_Thing_.

"How else could I feel affection for a demon like you!"

Please stop, no more.  
Hisoka's hands tightened and his face began to break.

And Tsuzuki didn't stop.

"A monster, a high strung little freak. Slut. Your choice. Is that what you are, Soka? Is that what you are? A freak and a slut? Pawning yourself on me in your spoiled little ways, ruining my heart with your twisted sweets?"  
Seducing me with those green eyes and pale skin, a fairy in a world to large.

Please stop.  
Momma. Poppa.

Hisoka trembled finely, strands of hair dancing as his head lowered just a bit.

"But you are a nothing! A freak like you is nothing! A worthless little toy designed to make and then break the world around it for it's selfish pleasures. You're sin."

"A freak!"  
"A demon!"  
"A monster!"

"A spoiled little child."

"Freak!"  
"Slut!"

"Sin."

Hisoka was deaf, his eyes were blind as they stared at the hand holding him up.  
He stared at the face, shocked and crumbling, stared at the face that was so dear to him and close to his heart.

Tsuzuki.  
His eyes were cold, dark and scary, filled with anger.

Directed at him.  
His lips were drawn thin, white teeth flashing.

At him.  
His form was rigid and tense, drawn back and ready to attack.

Him.

Momma...  
Angry, rigid, tense and fury.

Poppa...  
Cold and silent, features drawn and still form tense.

Tsuzuki...

Tsuzuki?

Tsuzuki!

Why Tsuzuki?  
Not you too-!

Why?

Why!

It's Tsuzuki, why is it Tsuzuki!

Why you too?

Why!

And still he was deaf, shocked and deaf. He felt bad, he felt hurt and he wanted to know why.  
Hisoka's breathing picked up pace and his hands wrung around the one that had simalarily done so on his neck.

It was Tsuzuki...

But Tsuzuki, I thought...

Didn't you **love** me?

You weren't the first...

But then Momma and Poppa...

And now you...

_WHY_?

He suddenly found himself on the floor, staring up at the man, wide eyes. His shirt front was ripped just a bit and he was cold.  
Oh he was so cold.

Where did all the warmth go?

He felt sick. He felt like he was going to be sick. He felt like he needed to run.  
Tsuzuki stepped back, face a-smoulder.

"Go."

Hisoka stared at the man above him, feeling broken and naked and hurt, bruised and burned.

Why?  
Reality hit him.

Tsuzuki...

It was Tsuzuki...

Tsuzuki who had said all those cruel words to him.

Tsuzuki who said he didn't love him.

Tsuzuki who told him why he'd been avoiding him.

Tsuzuki...who didn't love him.

Tsuzuki who thought him a demon a monster a whore.

All Tsuzuki...

ALL Tsuzuki...

all TSUZUKI.

TSUZUKI

TSUZUKI.

WHY.

"I said go!"  
And Hisoka went, like a puppet jerked by his string he sprung into action, long legs fumbling and sliding until he was running.

Running...

Running...

Running...

Tsuzuki watched him go, anger deflating like a breathless cloud. He turned to watch the teen run, he turned to hear the tiniest of sobs and when he heard the doors slam open he turned to the window to watch Hisoka run out and teleport away once he reached the Sakura grove.

"He didn't deserve that you know."

In his reflection, Tatsumi's face was cold and Tsuzuki nodded.

"I know."  
"Then why did you do it?"  
The reflection stepped forward and raised is hand to rest it on Tsuzuki's shoulder and he felt a likeness on his own.

"So he wouldn't be hurt..."

"...Tsuzuki...You just hurt him."

And it was true and Tsuzuki felt his world wash away in a sudden tidal wave of reality.

It was true.

The smiling beaming face of his little partner was suddenly replaced by the shocked, haunted visage. Tsuzuki watched as the porcelain face crumbled, seeming to pile in on itself as tears rolled down the fine china kissed cheeks. He watched in his memory as the boy slid down the wall, staring up at him with a hurt expression that screamed confusion and hurt and betrayal and WHY. He stared in his memory as he felt his lips move, telling him to go, twice and watched as the boy ran outside and into the sakura grove, disappearing into the air. Watched until this moment.

Self fulfilling prophecies...

And like the china doll face in his memories, Tsuzuki crumbled, pouring to the ground in a heaping pile of black fabric, arms clutched tight around him.

And still Hisoka ran.

He ran through the crowds, pushing people to the side in his desperate mad rush for freedom from the pain. Eventually, he stumbled to a stop in a park and dropped to his knees before a man dressed in white on the bench before him, resting his head on the white encased thigh and sobbing. A gentle white hand ran through his hair and Muraki looked down at his doll piteously, looked down at the visage of his younger self as he sobbed.

"You poor little doll."

For a week later, Hisoka claimed sickness and stayed home from work, slowly mulling over himself and Tsuzuki. He was sad, he was very very sad and pained.

Laying in the same clothes he had fled EnmaCho in a week previous, Hisoka stared at his ceiling from his futon, eyes wide and red rimmed. His hands clutched the sheets beneath him confusingly in tiny twitches periodically, never moving.

Eventually, he turned away from the ceiling, instead staring to his side blankly.

Tsuzuki...didn't love him.

Tsuzuki...he loved Tsuzuki...

The man was the father he himself never had, swinging in from the heavens to break through his outer shell and rescue his remains.

Remains that were alive before they were caged in the basement.

Remains that had grown to love their savior, their messiah. Remains that would do anything for the man, especially after the fire.

Deep, deep inside and Hisoka only just realized that he would do anything for Tsuzuki, anything at all. All the man had to do was ask, especially now. Now that he realized it, he'd do anything for Tsuzuki.

Just like once he would do anything for his momma and poppa, but not anymore.

His hand twitched in the sheets and something began to form inside him.

He wanted Tsuzuki' love...He wanted Tsuzuki to love him.

He wanted to be te center of Tsuzuki's life, like Tsuzuki was the center of his life.

He wanted Tsuzuki to make him laugh and make him smile.

He wanted Tsuzuki to hold him from the nightmares and release him from the pain.

He wanted Tsuzuki.

He wanted Tsuzuki.

He wanted Asato Tsuzuki.

He wanted Asato Tsuzuki.

He wanted Asato Tsuzuki.

He Wanted.

He didn't care about the others.  
All of them were released from his mind.

He just wanted Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki had been the first in a long time to show him love, had drawn him from his shell and helped him walk and live again.  
Tsuzuki had taken his hands and showed him what it was like to be cared for.  
He had showed him a lot of things.

Hisoka's face was blank now, eyes staring at the bedside table in a parody of life.

Tsuzuki had shown him life, love, concern, tears, affection...  
How to eat an ice cream cone, he had shown him how to eat an ice cream cone.

He had taught him life. Re-taught. Re-taught and retrained.

Tsuzuki had taken him beneath his wing and now Hisoka wanted back under the thick wicked black plummage.

His hands curled in the sheets and slowly the boy sat up.

He wanted Tsuzuki.

He wanted Tsuzuki.

And he would get Tsuzuki.

At any cost.

ANY cost.

Green eyes flashed and a tiny smile curled Hisoka's lips as he assured himself.

Yes, he would get Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki's love, would be his.

All his.

ALL of it, his.

The boy's smile widened and his eyes turned dreamy in anticipation.

He would be loved again, he'd have Tsuzuki's love.

He would crawl after the man who had given him water, he would crawl through the dessert and he would have that man's water and he'd give him anything in return.

Yes.

That was what he'd do.

And no one would get in his way.

No one.

Not even Tsuzuki himself.

Falling back to the futon with a happy sigh, Hisoka smiled widely at the ceiling, eyes dazed as he thought of a future where it was just him and Tsuzuki.

The next day, Hisoka returned to work. Tsuzuki, upon seeing him, dragged him away and cornered him against the wall, pleading forgiveness for all the things he had said. When he had done so, Hisoka felt a pang within him, a sharp spike of hurt as he remembered that day.  
He nodded though and the man swept him into his arms, murmuring apologies and stroking his hair.

After that, things seemed to return to normal. Hisoka's 'plan' seemed to be unneeded. Until Tsuzuki was dragged away by Tatsumi.

Tatsumi seemed to be rather stupid.

Watching as the man parted with his obsession, Hisoka scowled, eyes dark. The shadow master must have thought that Hisoka didn't notice how intimate he was with Tsuzuki, all those little unnecessary touches, the way he cleaned Tsuzuki's face after he ate his sweets.

Tatsumi was a stupid man indeed.

That day, Hisoka stayed late, claiming he wanted to ask Tatsumi some questions and shaking his head softly at Tsuzuki's offer to wait.  
Tatsumi wasn't seen for days afterwards until he showed up to work again. The day after that, he was found in his office, ceiling and walls dripping with a massacre of blood. It had been Hisoka who'd found him and the boy could often be seen wide eyed and pale, resting in Tsuzuki's arms and clutching at the man like a lifeline.

Tatsumi and Hisoka had been close after all, a Master to Protege relationship.

Of course no one suspected.

A while later, Terazuma had been found out and detained, his shikigami's bite marks found along the mangled remains of Tatsumi's corpse. He too died soon after, killing himself.

Supposedly, no one had actually seen the act.

Months later, peace had been restored to EnmaCho. Soon, though, killings began to occur on Chijou, the victims initials an 'HK' respectively.  
A sick pun and Tsuzuki was soon kidnapped.  
It was a strange occurrence. An hour into it, Muraki seemed to be hinting at something and seemed to be about to tell Tsuzuki what had 'really happened' when he suddenly found a knife in his back.

Hisoka was subjected to parole for killing a mortal and Tsuzuki was left wondering.

Afterwards, more shinigami started dieing.

All of them seeming to have shown an untoward reaction to Tsuzuki.

And things started to come together.

Tsuzuki started to watch Hisoka at every given opportunity. When the teenager caught him, he would blush accordingly and give a tiny smile before nervously returning to whatever he had been doing.

Tsuzuki had noticed that Hisoka seemed to never let him out of his sight and was often very touchy-feely. Tsuzuki had chalked it up to what he had said at first, but now he wasn't so sure.

Muraki had hinted that the killers name was a familiar and welcome one, one who had no inhibitions.

And Tsuzuki began to notice.

He noticed the way the air seemed to grow colder when he was approached by a friendly person, saw through reflections Hisoka's powerful glare and how he would immediately grasp Tsuzuki's hand after, as if it had never left. Noticed how the person either seemed to show up dead or would never talk to him again, growing pale when they saw him.

Or Hisoka.

He noticed how, at the mere mention of wanting sweets, a cake would show up on Tsuzuki's desk after break or apple pie. He noticed how Hisoka seemed to be broke more often, too.

He noticed.

And he saw.

And so he began to think.

Began to suspect.

Why?

And so now, Tsuzuki thought, the climax of our story.  
Hisoka-no, Kurosaki. He didn't know this boy anymore.

Kurosaki sat beside him, leaning into his shoulder as they watched the television screen flicker at them, saunter and wave lights and pretty sounds upon their vision and ears.  
Tsuzuki had to fight to keep calm, to stay relaxed as Hisoka's hand found it's way to his sleeve, stroking the fabric with an almost awe before clutching on, small hand strong around the white fabric.

"Asato...why are you so tense?"

This made him tense.

Violet eyes peered into impossibly bright green and for the first time, Tsuzuki saw the unsettling adoration in those beautiful eyes.

"Asato?"

"Hisoka...we need to talk."

The smile left Hisoka's lips and the brunette shinigami could see panic slowly enter the wide gaze.

"You're not-going to...you... you aren't..going to leave me will you?"

Tsuzuki winced. The empath saw this and stood, staring at the man before him before the slim hand that had previously held Tsuzuki's sleeve lashed out beneath the man's collar to tear away the pendant that had been hidden beneath the dress shirt, the one that had hidden his emotions from the empath  
Tsuzuki stood as the forever teen rocked back with a gasp, eyes sliding shut, he himself backing away slowly as he readied a fuda.

"Kurosaki, we really need to talk."

The boy's bright green eyes flew open and a tiny look of fear entered them at the sound of his surname.

"A-Asato..."

Tsuzuki watched the boy flinch back as he felt a coil of anger lurking in his stomach and he raised the fuda, watching the empath's eyes widen further at the sight.

"What are you...-?"

"Shut up, Kurosaki, don't think I don't know what you've done."  
"What do you mean!"

Sinking.

"I mean the people you've killed. Why did you do it, Hisoka?"  
Desperation. Why?

"Huh!"

Cold.

"Don't play stupid with me, Hisoka!"  
The windows shatter.

"I know you killed them! I know!"

"Asato..."

Don't.

"Don't call me that, boy."

Unfamiliarity.

Tears.

Shaking.

Denial.

"No..."

"Tell me why you did it. Why did you kill them? WHY! Why are you doing this, Hisoka? What is wrong!"

"No."

Hands grasping at arms.

More shaking.

"Tell me why you did it! Why did you kill them?"

Tatsumi.

Terazuma.

Wakaba.

Gushoshin Younger.

Saya.

Yuma.

Strangers.

All of them.

**Dead**.

And Hisoka could see the desperation tugging at Tsuzuki's eyes, could see the rage behind them filling the man's shoes, could feel the hands shaking him bodily back and forth like his own shaking head and tears of denial.

Denial.

Denial.

They were all made of denial, weren't they?

"Why did you do it? Goddamnit, Hisoka, why the fuck did you kill them?"

And suddenly he was across the room, knocking over a chair and then he lay on the floor, all sunspun hair hurt and gingerly picking himself up.  
He could feel more glass slowly rain down upon him as if from the skies as the display case behind him crack and shattered above him.  
He looked up and through as he glass sped up around him, falling at and on him, at and around him, at and through him.

Distantly, Tsuzuki could hear the plates in the kitchen shatter but he didn't care as he looked at the boy before him.

Curse these self fulfilling prophecies.

And he watched as Hisoka smiled and stood, life red blood drawing back into his wounds as glass oozed out.

"Asato...Asato...Mmmm, Asato."

He had never noticed before how graceful and light Hisoka's steps were.

"Asatoooo..."

A heady whisper, and Hisoka had found himself drunk from the taste of the name leavig his mouth.

"Mmmm..."  
"Don't do that! Tell me, Hisoka!"  
Wood splintered behind him but Hisoka kept walking forward until he could finally bury his head in the warm chest of the man he so adored, hands going around the slim back to hold on tight to the man he so adored.

And he found himself pushed away, but he held on tighter and Tsuzuki suddenly found he couldn't move.

Not one inch.

The slim, almost underfed arms around him tightened still and Hisoka looked up from his sandy bright hair.  
"I killed them because they had no right to take whats mine. Can't you see, Asato? Can't you see? They wanted you, they all wanted you but they couldn't see that you belong to me. Don't you agree?"

He found Muraki staring up at him.

"No, I don't. Hisoka, let me go!"  
"No, you're mine! I'm never letting you go, not again! Never again!"

"Never again!"

He could see the red sparks surging through sandy blind hair and would have flinched back if he could. Oddly enough he could feel tears soaking his shirt.

"Never again. Never again will I let you go, I will not let you let me let you go. I won't! I won't loose your love again. Never again. Even if I have to kill the world to do it."  
Determined green eyes looked again back up from the white of his shirt to the tan of his face.

"I will not. You are mine. MINE. All mine. And I'm never going to let you go. Never going to let your love go. Never. Ever. We will be together for the rest of time, and you will love me like I love you."

Tears were coming down like rain from smoky evergreens.

"I'm not going to let you go, I'm not going to let you go like I had to let Momma and Poppa go. I won't. I won't be left alone again. I won't."

More wood splintered but it wasn't Tsuzuki's fault this time.

"I won't be abandoned again, and I won't let you be taken away from me. Never again. No matter what, never again. I don't care about anyone else, Asato, they can all rot in hell."

The boy choked and buried his head in the man's chest again.

"I don't care if I have blood on my hands, or even if I've turned into Muraki like he said I would, as long as I can have your love. You took it away from me once, Asato, after giving me so much you took it all away and I can't have that again. So you're mine now. Mine. All mine."

A sob hitched the boy's breath.

"All mine."

His face began to shatter again, the realization of what he had done crumbling his fine china.

"Only mine. Never anyone elses, only mine. And I'll kill anyone to have that. I'll kill anyone to have your love."

And he broke down crying, sliding to his knees and clutching at Tsuzuki's legs.  
And all Tsuzuki could think, all he could do, as he stared at the boy, paralyzed, was ask himself why.

And at the same time, Hisoka asked him his own question.

"Oh Asato...what have you done to me?"

Authors note: Probably my longest one-shot to date. X3 Oh I'm so proud of myself. Everyone applaud me!

The ending was reeeeaaaaally hard to do and it took my entire deleted pages to get what I got. But I like it. It all pretty much wrote itself, honestly, and that's why the end was so hard because I stopped for a day once the 'mood' ended and then started again.

Took lots of tries, but I did it. Whoo! And I've wanted to do this for soooooo looooong!

Everyone tell me what you think! R and R, PLEASE!


End file.
